bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragonoid Colossus
Dragonoid Colossus '(Japanese version ) is a Colossus Bakugan, whom is similar to Dharak Colossus. Description Dragonoid Colossus opens up as one after putting together all Battle Gears on the Transformation Hub, and they had to remain closed until you drop a closed core Bakugan, into the center of the hub. In the Anime, Dragonoid Colossus is dead. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders He first appearance in episode 14 was a stone statue in the front of The Sacred Orb's hideout. In episode 15, it was said by Dan in the Intro before that Dragonoid Colossus is on Neathian side and it also seemed like Dan nicknamed it "Colossus Dragon". From episode 16 and on, he is mentioned by Dan in the Intro. In episode 25, its Transformation Hub appeared due to Queen Serena, summoning the hub. It drove away all the Gundalians and also stopped Linehalt's forbidden power. Also it disapeared in Dan's BakuMeter. In Episode 29, the hub faced off with Dan and Drago to prove Dan's worthiness as a partner. He won the first round very easily and lost in the second round. Also it made Drago evolve into Blitz Dragonoid. In that same episode, Dragonoid Colossus was revealed to be a fully sentient being like Drago. (Meaning that he can talk) In Episode 30, the hub was able to deploy the rest of Dragonoid Colossus's Battle Gear. He was also able to take down Gundalian Bakugan, helping Dan, Shun and Marucho in the process. In episode 31, the hub gave advice from Dan's BakuMeter. Also, it gave Dan a new Ability Card for Drago. In episode 35, he makes a brief appearance. In episode 36, assisted Drago as he, along with Akwimos, Coredem, Hawktor, Linehalt and Aranaut battle against Lumagrowl, Krakix, Lythirus, and Strikeflier. In episode 38 he was blinded by Lythirus and Stoica and then all three were destroyed by Phantom Dharak. ;Ability Cards *'Meta Dragonia:'' Game Dragonoid Colossus was released in October 2010. It's a combination of four Battle Gear and a Bakugan, like the Maxus Bakugan from the New Vestroia series. The pieces included are: *Battalix Dragonoid-770 Gs/Blitz Dragonoid (But does not come in the pack) *Blasteroid-50 Gs *Nukix Gear-100 Gs *Beamblitzer-120 Gs *Axator Gear-80 Gs *Colossus Dragonoid (Transformation Hub) Trivia *On Bakugan Dimensions he is started off with 650 Gs, 250 more G-Power than regular Bakugan. *Dragnoid Colossus' head can rotate. *When he uses Meta Dragonia his head rotates for some reason. *The prototype for Dragonoid Colossus had alot of green parts while on the toy version, all that is green are his eyes. *If you listen closely, you can hear the sound that Bakugan make when they return to Ball Form in episode 38. Which means he may have survived Phantom Dharak's attack, but this is speculation and hasn't been proven. *On Bakugan Dimensions, Dragonoid Colossus' batle gear will be Silver attributed. Gallery Anime Screen shot 2010-11-14 at 4.09.36 PM.png|Dragonoid Colossus in Ball/Gear form File:Dragocollos.PNG|Dragonoid Colossus in Bakugan Form File:DRAGONOIDCOLOSSUS.png File:Dccc.jpg Collosus29.jpg|Dragonoid Colossus facing Dan Screenshot-214.png|Dragonoid Colossus being targeted, by Explosix Gear Infiltration_PV1.PNG Dahb30.jpg Dcbc30.jpg metadragonia.png|Dragonoid Colossus using '''Meta Dragonia Drago hole.png Game File:Bakugan_ulitimate.jpg|Prototype Dragonoid Colossus File:SM6014972lgPOO.jpg|Dragonoid Colossus Uwdc.jpg|Closed Colossus Dragonoid 51+G6-G927L._AA260_.jpg|Dragonoid Colossus 61CJrUGTlML._AA260_.jpg|Dragonoid Colossus box DSC09883.jpg|Dragonoid Colossus DSC09882.jpg|Colossus Dragonoid DSC09872.jpg|Dragonoid Colossus collosusballforms.png|All Dragonoid Colossus pieces eyes_001drago.png|All Dragonoid Colossus pieces Picture 204.png|Dragonoid Colossus Picture 206.png|Dragonoid Colossus !B0+ll8!!Wk~$(KGrHqUOKkUE)uy1JYHfBMcreK8rWw~~ 3.JPG|Dragonoid Colossus box DragoColossusBoxPreveiw.png|Dragonoid Colossus HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (27).jpg 0077898889137 300X300.jpg|Prototype Dragonoid Colossus box Prototype drc.png|Prototype Dragonoid Colossus HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (24).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (9).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (8).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (40).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (39).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (38).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (60).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (59).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (58).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (57).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (56).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (55).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (54).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (53).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (52).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (51).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (46).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (44).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (43).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (42).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (41).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (40).JPG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (39).JPG 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (86).jpg 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (85).jpg 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (84).jpg 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (83).jpg 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (82).jpg 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (81).jpg 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (80).jpg Bakugan Dimensions 18735_m.jpg|Pyrus Dragonoid Colossus Dragocolossuslose.png|Dragonoid Colossus Dragocolossushit.png 18733_m.png File:DRAGOCOLOSSUSBD.png|Haos Dharak VS Dragonoid Colossus Launch.png Dragocollosus ball.png Drago collosus ball.png Pyrus_DragonoidColossus.png DragonoidColossusBDUpperViewAni.png Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Ultimate Weapons Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Deceased Bakugan Category:Pyrus Category:Battle Gear